fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
"I'm Queen of the Race!"
Previously on the Amazing Race, 6 teams set out from PokePark to The Star Carnival. At the Aport, it seemed like all teams would even out. Untill three of them found an early flight. A shot of Nick & Jack, Alex & Ritchie, and Sarah & Jessica getting on a seperate plane is shown. And when it came to the U-Turn, Nick & Jack pulled a suprise and used it on Stephany & Jessica. Stephany: "Oh Turtles!" Which sent them spiraling into last place. Phil: "Stephany & Jessica, you are the last team to arrive."'' ''But lucky for them, they survived to race another day. Now 6 teams still remain. Will Nick & Jack's decision come back to haunt them, can Stephany & Jessica pull ahead even after facing a speed bump, find out tonight on the Amazing Race. The intro kicks in with the music playing and the logo being shown. We then see Nick & Jack shooting hoops in the basketball court, followed by the two smiling at the camera. Frank & Diann are seen cooking dinner before looking up at the camera. Emily and Becky were shown biking down the street, they then turned to the camera and smiled. Alex and Ritchie were putting their baby to sleep, they then looked up and smiled. Cashmiere was being picked up from school by her mom before looking at the camera. Catherine & Sarah were working at McDonalds, they turned to the camera and smiled. Sarah & Jessica were shown dancing in a ballet class before smiling. Anthony & Vinny were doing their homework, they looked up and smiled. Billie & Amanda were now walking home from school, they were then shown looking twords the camera. Stephany & Jessica were seen playing volly ball, they were then sitting and smiling at the camera. Lastly, Jinna & Anya were seen working on the computer. They turned around to look at the camera. The music ended and the logo was shown again. Phill: "This is the Star Carnival, a massive 24 hour carinival located in the middle of the Mushroom Kingdom. And in the middle of this carnival, is the Party Tent. This was the sixth pitstop in a race around the world. From here, the 6 remaining teams must make their way to the next pitstop by following clues in concealed envalopes. Nick & Jack who were the first to arrive at 11:07pm, will depart at 11:07 am." Rip Jack: "Take a taxi and make your way to Cheep Cheep Beach." Teams must now exit the Star Carnival and book a taxi to Cheep Cheep Beach. When they arrive there, they'll find their next clue. Nick: "An we're off." Nick: "It feels great to be on top again, especially after being in the middle of the pack for the longest time." Jack: "My one problem is I feel guilty for sending Stephany & Jessica to the bottom of the pack. Sure they're competition, by they're also a really great team. I'm kinda hoping they escape last place." Alex & Ritchie: 2nd to Depart Alex: "Once there you'll find your next clue." Ritchie: "Let's go." At the entrance, Nick & Jack were on the phone. Nick: "Yes, I need two taxis to pick us up at the Star Carnival." Jack: "Two taxis?" Nick: "Well, mom and dad are right behind us anyway. Might aswell get them one." This was when Alex & Ritchie join them. Alex: "Hey guys." Jack: "Hey, we got a taxi coming for all of us." Ritchie: "Great, thanks guys." After a few minuets, the two taxis picked up the waiting teams. Back at the Party Tent, the next team was getting ready to set off. Sarah & Jessica: 3rd to Depart Rip Sarah: "Cheep Cheep Beach, let's go." Jessica: "I'm kinda proud that while this was our lowest placing so far, we're still in the top half of the pack." Sarah: "As long as we keep this up, we'll win this easily." Cheep Cheep Beach was a massive beach with crystal clear water and a long boardwalk dock. On this dock was the familliar clue box...with a little suprise behind it. The camera then pans to two taxis pulling up. Nick & Jack: Friends Nick: "Ok we're here....woah!" Alex & Ritchie: Married Parents Alex: "Oh my gosh." Both teams were now looking beyond the cluebox, where a massive cruise ship was docked. Eventually, they both snapped back into the race and ran to get their clue. Rip Nick: "This massive cruise ship is The Royal Carribean: Explorer of the Seas..." Alex: "It is also where your next leg will take place." Teams must now board this cruise ship, where they must each book a two person trip curtosy of The Amazing Race. To avoid pile up, they will mark down their names and time they checked in. This way, they will leave in their respective order tomorrow morning. Jack: "Sweet, we get a free cruise!" The two teams board the ship, they then walk over to the guest services desk. Nick: "Hi, we're here to check into our room for the Amazing Race." The clerk hands them a slip of paper which Jack prosides to fill out. Nick & Jack: Currently in 1st The clerk hands them their keys as the next team runs in. Alex & Ritchie: Currently in 2nd Alex: "Let's go find our room." Catherine & Sarah: 4th to Depart Billie & Amanda: 5th to Depart Stephany & Jessica: Last to Depart Eventually, all 6 teams were now checked into their rooms the same order they left the pitstop. Since they had to wait untill the next morning, they had some downtime to take a look around the ship. The camera zooms into the pool where Nick & Jack and Stephany & Jessica were cooling off steam in the hot tub. Jack: "Aaa, it feels good to take a break from the stress of the race." Stephany: "Tell me about it, especially after youre coming from a last place finish." Nick: "Oh yeah, sorry about that." Stephany: "No problem, it's all part of the game." Jessica: "Yeah, we're not gunna be like Nick & Alex from last season where they held a grudge for the entire race afterwards." Jack: "Yeah, that's kinda embarasing." The twins are seen sitting at a table nearby. Sarah: "Can you beleive them?" Jessica: "What?" Sarah: "Those girls were just U-Turned by one of their closest friends and they're not even fased by it." Jessica: "I guess some people have more trust then others." Sarah's only response was a raspberry. Sarah: "Trust is very confusing, and I've put my trust in many people. All of which have let me down. That's why I'm carefull with who I trust and who I don't. Most of which ends in the latter." The scene now changes to Alex & Ritchie and Catherine & Sarah watching the ship sale off at the portside. Catherine: "And we're off." Sarah: "This is absolutly breathtaking." Alex was holding onto the edge, then Ritchit comes up behind her to mimic the famouse Titanic scene. Alex: "I'm queen of the race!" This causes Catherine & Sarah to start laughing along with the married couple. A timelapsed sun is now shown setting in the sky and begining to rise. It then zooms into Nick & Jack's room, which the two are still sleeping. It was now 9:00am and a knock is heard at the door. Maid: "Room Service." Jack slowly wakes up and goes to answer the door. He opens to reveal a maid with a set of clues in her hands. She takes one and gives it to Jack then walks away. He stares at it and turns around. Jack: "Yo, get up! We gotta go." Nick just turns to face the other side of the room. Jack picks up the pillow off his bed and throws it at his partner's face. Nick wakes up with a start. Nick: "All right! I'm up!" Rip Jack: "Make your way to Praminade Deck..." Teams must now make their way to the Praminade Deck, the main party deck of the ship. Once there, they will find their next clue. Jack: "Well let's go." The two ran out, and the camera changes to Alex & Ritchie's room, Alex was allready wide awake and singing to herself as she was getting her hair done. Ritchie was just waking up. Alex: "I'm not gunna wright you a love song, if you asked for it, if you need one. Let me see..." Ritchie: "I hope you're not singing that about me." The two laughed, this was when they heard a knock on the door. Maid: "Room Service." Ritchie opens it at receives his clue. Rip Ritchie: "To the Praminade Deck." Alex: "Oh, are we having a party?" The camera now shows the Praminade Deck, filled with many shops and a small cafe at the end. On both ends are a set of two elevators which lead to other decks of the ships. From the first set of elevators, the first team comes running out. Jack: "Come on Nick, let's go." The two start running, unaware that they ran right past the cluebox. As they were running to the complete opposite side of the deck, Alex & Ritchie had just came out of the elevator. Alex: "Hey look, there's the clue box." Alex & Ritchie: Currently in 1st Rip Ritchie: "Detour, Shake It or Make It." A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. Their choice, Shake It or Make It. In Shake It, teams will have to find the parade dancers on the Praminade Deck. Once there, they must dawn a latin dance outfit and learn a carnival dance. If the dancers are pleased, they'll give them their next clue. This is the easier task, but to learn a full dance could take some time. In Make It, teams will need to make their way to the Praminade Cafe. Once there, they must enter the kitchen and learn how to make a pizza. Once they can both make a satisfactory pizza, the chef will give them their next clue. This could potentially be a quicker task, but it's harder to master pizza making. Alex: "You wanna do the pizza?" Ritchie: "I'll let the italian in me shine." As they start running to the cafe, they notice Nick & Jack. Alex: "Hey guys, which detour are you taking?" Nick: "Detour, what are you talking about?" Ritchie: "The detour from the cluebox back there." Nick and Jack hold a blank stare at them. They then silently start running to were Ritchie pointed. Ritchie: "...What was that about?" Alex: "What ever, let's just get to the kitchen." We now see Jessica is wide awake in her room, standing out on the balcony. A knock is heard, but Jessica can't hear it out on the balcony and Sarah is asleep. The maid knocks louder, and an annoyed Sarah gets out of a bed slams the door open. Sarah: "WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A now terrifide maid timidly hands the clue to Sarah. This is when Jessica comes in from the balcony. Jessica: "Uh...what's going on." Sarah: "Oh, just our clue. Let's go." Nick & Jack: Currently in 2nd Jack: "Now how did we miss this." The two run up to the clue box they missed earlier and read the clue. Nick: "As they said, it's a detour. Which one should we do?" Jack: "Whatever it is, we better pick fast. Look who's coming." Nick looks up to see the twins coming out of an elevator. Nick: "We allready know where the cafe is." Jack: "Pizza it is." As they run off, Sarah & Jessica take out their clue. Sarah & Jessica: Currently in 3rd Jessica: "Detour, hmm...." Sarah: "I don't mind dancing." Jessica: "Fine by me." In the kitchen, Ritchie was flipping pizza dough in his hand. Singing to himself. Ritchie: "Oh Pepporoni, how do I love ya..." Alex: "Seems like I'm not the only singer here." Ritchie began to laugh, but this caused the dough to land on his face, making Alex laugh. This was when Nick & Jack walked in. Alex: "Oh good, you guys found it." Jack: "Yeah, but the twins caught up." Ritchie: "Oh shoot." Catherine & Sarah: Currently in 4th Having allready gotten their clue, Catherine and Sarah were in the elevator on the way to the Praminade Deck. Catherine: "You ready for this leg." Sarah: "I'm excited, this ship is awsome." Catherine: "Totally." Sarah: "Hey, what floor was tha Praminade?" Catherine: "I think 5, why?" Sarah: "Uh oh." Catherine looks up to see that the elevator stopped to pick up someone at floor 3. Catherine: "Wait, What!" Sarah: "You hit floor 1." Catherine: "SERIOUSLY!" Sarah & Jessica: Twin Sisters The girls had just gotten dressed and are learning the dance. Sarah: "Ok so it's step, step, shuffle, change." Jessica: "Know, it's shuffle, step, shuffle, step." Sarah: "What the hecks a shuffle anyway?" Jessica: "Your the one who wanted to do this." Sarah: "That literally has nothing to do with what I asked." Jessica: "I wonder how the others are doing." At the Make It detour, Alex was now adding the finishing touches to her pie. Alex: "Let's see, just a little more garlic....there. How you doing honey." Alex looks to see Ritchie carrying a load of toppings in his arms. Alex: "Uh..what are you doing." Ritchie: "I figured I'd get all the toppings at once." Alex: "But what if you..." Before she finished, Ritchie steps on a falling log of pepporoni. This caused him to fall back, sending all the ingrediants flying in the air. As if by luck, they all land perfectly on the cooked pizza dough Ritchie had on the counter. Alex: "Well....that works. Oh Chef?" The chef comes over and looks over their pizza. He stares at them for a few minuets, smiles, and hands them their clue. Alex: "Thank you." Rip Alex: "Make your way up to the pool deck..." Teams must now head up to the pool deck on deck 7. This task is easier said then done, as the exit out to the pool is only on one side of the ship and is only accessable by one set of elevators. Alex: "Get up honey, let's go." Nick & Jack: Friends Nick: "Oh shoot, they're leaving allready." Jack: "Shut up and pizza." Nick: "Um, since when was pizza a verb?" Catherine & Sarah: Sisters The elevator now stops on floor one, and the sisters walk out. Catherine: "Ok, call another elevator." Sarah: "Wait, why don't we just take the one we got out of." Catherine: "....you know, that would of been a good idea to say BEFORE THE DOORS CLOSED!!!!" Sarah: "Pushing the button now." Billie & Amanda: Best Friends It has now been 10 minuets since the two girls were supposed to leave, and both of them were fast asleep. The maid got tired of knocking so she just slipped their clue under their door. It is now that Amanda accidentally rolls off the bed, waking her up. Amanda: "Wa, what happened?" Amanda looks at the clock. Amanda: "HOLY SHIT, BILLIE WAKE UP!" Billie: "Ugh, whats with the yelling?" Amanda: "WE OVERSLEPT!" Billie: "What!" Amanda rushes over and rips the clue open. Amanda: "We need to hurry down to the Praminade Deck." Billie: "Well let's go." Stephany & Jessica: Currently in 4th The two girls had now stepped out of the elevator. Stephany: "Ok, this is the praminade deck. But where's the clue box." Jessica: "Over there." The two run over two it and Stephany opens it up. Stephany: "Wait a minuet...1, 2, 3....We're not in last!" Jessica: "What?" Stephany: "I don't know, but let's read it. Detour." Jessica: "I think it's best we do Make It." Stephany: "Fine with me." Back at the pizza detour, Nick & Jack had just finished. Nick: "Um, excuse me. Is this good?" The chef looked over their pizzas, smiled, and handed them their clue. Nick & Jack: Currently in 2nd Jack: "Sweet." Nick: "Let's go to the pool. We know exactly where that is." Sarah & Jessica: Twin Sisters The girls were now performing their dance in front of a panel of three judges. After they finished, the judges looked over their notes to make their decision. They wait a few minuets and lean into their microphones. Judges: "Yes!" The two girls cheer and receive their next clue. Sarah: "Let's get going." Alex & Ritchie: Currently in 1st The married couple now exited the elevator and was walking onto the pool deck. Alex: "Do you see the clues anywhere?" Ritchie: "Over there." They both look to see a string of 6 clues hanging over the pool. Alex: "Ok...so how do we get to them." Ritchie: "Like this." Ritchie runs and cannonballs into the pool, splashing Alex in the process. Alex: "Gee, thanks." Ritchie: "At least I got the clue." Rip Ritchie: "Roadblock." A Roadblock is a taks that only one team member may complete, and each team member can only participate in 6 roadblocks the entire race. For this roadblock, the chosen team member must locate the ship's observatory. Once found, they must use one of the telescopes and look out to sea in search of an amazing race flag. Once they find it, they can return to their partners and pilot a lifeboat to their next pitstop. Which is the boating docks of Bermuda. The last team to check in here...may be eliminated. Ritchie: "Who has a good eyesight." Alex: "I would say that's you." Ritchie: "All right, wish me luck." Ritchie reads his clue runs to find the observatory. Catherine & Sarah: Currently in 5th Catherine: "What do you think?" Sarah: "I say we do the dance." Catherine: "Fine by me, but we better hurry. Look who's here." Billie & Amanda: Currently in Last Billie: "We're in last, yeah that's a big shocker." Amanda: "I'm thinking pizza." Billie: "Same, let's go." Nick & Jack and Sarah & Jessica: Currently in 2nd and 3rd Jack: "Roadblock..." Jessica: "...who has good eyesight?" Nick: "Me." Sarah: "I'll do it." As the two ran inside, they passed Ritchie who was looking at a map. Nick: "Hey Ritchie, did you find it yet?" Ritchie: "No, but this says it's on floor 14." Nick: "I guess that make sense." Sarah runs back in. Sarah: "Thanks for the info." As she makes it into the elevator, she holds down the close door button so the two couldn't follow her. Nick: "Dammit I hate her when she spies on us!" Ritchie: "Let's just get to the observatory. The worst we'll be is 3rd place." Nick: "True." Catherine & Sarah: Sisters The two come out of the changing room. Catherine: "Hmm..." Sarah: "What?" Catherine: "Do these feathers make my butt look big?" Sarah: "Trust me, you don't whant me to answer that." Over at the pizzas, Stephany was just given the clue by the chef. Stephany: "Come Jessie, let's get to the pool deck." As they run out, Billie & Amanda are seen having trouble. Billie: "Oh great, now the ones who were supposed to leave after use are ahead." Amanda: "Well don't forget, they still have the speed bump." Stephany & Jessica: Currently in 4th The girls were in the elevator on the way up. Jessica: "So, how are you feeling about this speed bump." Stephany: "Like I said yesterday, it's all part of the game." Stephany: "I wouldn't say I'm too worried about the speed bump. I know with me and Jessie working together, we'll be able to finish it easily no matter what it is." Up ontop, the girls run over to the pool. Jessica: "Speak of the devil, take a look." They see next to the pool was a speed bump sign with their pictures posted on it. Rip Stephany: "Make your way to Johnny Rockets." Having come in last on a non-elimination leg, Stephany & Jessica must now complete a speed bump. Which is a task only they have to complete. For their speed bump, they must find the famouse malt shop line Johnny Rockets located on the ship. Once found, they will need to serve milkshakes to 5 customers each in order to receive their next clue. Jessica: "Well, we better get going." Sarah (Jessica's Partner) Sarah was now inside the observatory and looking through the telescope. Sarah: "Ok, let's see here. Cloud, no. Seagull, no. Uh....what is that seagull doing to that bouy? OH GOD!" She quickly pulls away from her telescope as Ritchie and Nick enter the room. Ritchie: "This is the place." Nick: "Let's get searching." Catherine & Sarah: Currently in 5th The girls had just finished their dance and got an ok from the judges, getting them their clue. Sarah: "Come on, let's get to the pool deck." Billie & Amanda: Currently in Last Amanda: "Excuse me sir, is this good?" Chef looks, smiles, and hands them the clue. Billie: "Finally. Let's go." Ritchie (Alex's Partner) Ritchie: "Come on flag, daddy needs a first place finish." Ritchie continues turning the telescope, untill he freazes when he sees something yellow. He focuses in on it to see that it was the flag. Ritchie: "Yeah baby, that's it!" Ritchie quickly runs out of the room. Nick: "Something tells me he found it." Sarah: "Thank you captain obviouse." Sarah then realises something and pulls away from her telescop. Sarah: "The clue said it would be best to move your telescope away from where you saw the flag after you found it. Ritchie didn't, he just ran out. This was my chance to steal first." Sarah looks into Ritchie's telescope to see the flag. Sarah: "Oh there it is!" Nick: "Hey, isn't that like against the rules." Sarah: "No." Nick: "The twins really bug me, especially Sarah. She allways has the sneakiest move out of any of the teams. I know eventually that will come back at them, here's hoping they get a penalty for what she did." Alex now sees Ritchie running back onto the pool deck with Sarah right behind him. Ritchie: "Let's go baby, we're going to an island due north." Sarah: "We can beat them there." Stephany & Jessica: Best Friends The girls had just made it to Johnny Rockets. Stephany: "Speeed bump, speed bump, time to do the speed bump." Jessica: "Let's get this over with." At the Bermuda docks, Phill was standing on the familliar amazing race mat next to a ship captain. They saw two boats heading their way. One of them reaches the docks first and the team runs onto the mat. Captain: "Ahoy, and welcome to Bermuda." Phil: "Alex & Ritchie, you are team number 1" Alex & Ritchie: 1st Place 3:58 Alex: "Yes!" Ritchie: "I told you we'd be first!" Phil: "I have some more good news for you, as the winners of this leg of the race you have both won an all expences paid cruise to Berumuda. Curtasy of Royal Carribean Cruiselines." Alex: "That is just amazing." The next boat docks and the two sisters walk off. Phil: "Sarah & Jessica, you are team number 2." Sarah & Jessica: 2nd Place 3:58 Jessica: "It's not like we're not used to that allready." Catherine & Sarah: Sisters The girls exit the elevator. Catherine: "Ok, let's get going." Sarah: "Uh, Cat." Catherine: "What?" Sarah: "I see the pool, but there's no door for us to get on the deck." Catherine: "What do you mean there's no door." Sarah walks up to an employee. Sarah: "Excuse me, how do we get onto the pool deck?" Man: "Oh, you have to go to the other side of the ship and get out from there." Both: "....." Catherine: "Shit!" Billie & Amanda: Currently in 4th Billie: "Roadblock, you do this one." Amanda: "Fine by me." As Amanda runs to do it, Nick comes out to join Jack. Nick: "Let's get going, we're still in this." Stephany & Jessica: Best Friends Jessica: "And here you go, that makes five. I think were done." A waitress comes out and gives them a tray which holds their next clue. Rip Stephany: "And we're back to the pool deck." Captain: "Ahoy, welcome to Bermuda." Phil: "Nick & Jack, you are team number 3." Nick & Jack: 3rd Place 4:02 Nick: "I'm guessing the twins didn't get peanilized then." Phil: "Nothing in the clue prevented Sarah from doing that." Nick: "Darn." Catherine & Sarah: Currently in 5th Catherine: "Ugh! I hate elevators!" Sarah: "Whatever, it's a roadblock. Let me do it." Catherine: "Fine." As Catherine runs in, the girls return from their speed bump. Stephany & Jessica: Currently in Last Jessica: "You do it Steph, you'll finish faster then me." Amanda (Billie's Partner) Amanda was now looking through her telescope when she heard the door behind her. She turned to see Sarah and Stephany walk in. Amanda: "Wait a minuet, since when were you guys behind use." Stephany: "We had the speed bump." Sarah: "I don't wanna talk about it." It had been a few minuets of silence as the girls looked for their flags. It was then that someone spotted it. Amanda: "Hey wait a minuete, is that...it is!" Amanda twirls her telescope and runs out. Sarah: "This is bad." Phil: "Billie & Amanda, you are team number 4." Billie & Amanda: 4th Place 4:15 Billie: "That's really good considering we overslept this morning." It had now been 20 minuets, and both girls had still found nothing....except." Steph/Sarah: "THERE IT IS!" They both dart out of the room simultaniously and rejoin their partners. The camera pans back to Bermuda where Phil points out a boat rowing twords them. The team inside eventually gets to the docks and lands on the mat. Captain: "Ahoy, welcome to Bermuda." Phil: "Stephany & Jessica, you are team number 5." Stephany & Jessica: 5th Place 4:39 Stephany: "Oh my gosh thank goodness." Phil: "Congradulations, you are both still in the race." Sad music begins to play as Catherine & Sarah row up. Captain: "Ahoy, and welcome to Bermuda." Catherine: "Thank you." Phil: "Catherine & Sarah...unfortunatly you are the last team to arrive." Both girls look down at their feet. Phil: "I'm sorry to tell you, but you've both been eliminated from the race." Catherine: "F***ing elevators." Catherine: "It sucks to have been so close and just get screwed over by some stupid escalators." Sarah: "No matter what, I had a great time on the race. I got to experience things I probably wouldn't have without it." Catherine: "I really hope Steph & Jess or Mom and Dad win, they're the most deserving." Sarah: "Agreed." Current Standings 1st: Alex & Ritchie 2nd: Sarah & Jessica 3rd: Nick & Jack 4th: Billie & Amanda 5th: Stephany & Jessica 6th: Catherine & Sarah (Eliminated) 7th: Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom (Eliminated) 8th: Emily & Becky (Eliminated) 9th: Jinna & Anya (Eliminated) 10th: Frank & Diann (Eliminated) 11th: Anthony & Vinny (Eliminated_